Contemporary drapery rod assemblies are functional in that they enable a set of curtains or draperies hanging upon the assembly to be supported over a window. The rod assembly permits the curtains or draperies to be drawn open or closed. Conventional drapery hardware includes a pair of end brackets that are attached to a window frame or wall by means of nails or screws and a rod or a plurality of rods suspended from the pair of brackets. While drapery rod assemblies are obviously functional, such assemblies and the mounting hardware used to support the assemblies generally are not aesthetically pleasing and are not hidden from view.
Another problem with these previous rod assemblies is the difficulty of positioning and mounting the assembly uniformly on a wall. The task is quite time consuming and requires a certain level of skill to install the assembly correctly. The process of holding an end bracket against the wall and driving a screw through a mounting opening can be difficult because the configuration of previous end brackets prevents a securing tool from having a clear path to the mounting openings. This configuration causes the supporting hardware to be installed at an angle thus reducing its supporting strength. Thus, there is a long-felt need for a drapery rod assembly that includes a support bracket that positions virtually all of the mounting hardware and mounting screws behind the surface of the bracket and thus hidden from view. There is a further long-felt need for a drapery rod assembly that is simple to install onto a window frame or wall. There is a further long-felt need for a drapery rod assembly that enables draperies to hang upon the assembly, with a portion of the drapery wrapped about a pair of end brackets and retained to the brackets, virtually concealing all of the drapery rod assembly behind the fabric of the drapes and thus hidden from view.